


Reading Time

by skyorganasolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/pseuds/skyorganasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are already living together happily. The boys just enjoying their favorite activity together. Who knew how special reading was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Time

This was Sirius' favorite time of day—when both him and James were home after work; when they curled up on the couch together and James read to him. He loved to cuddle with James—to feel his strong arms around him—and to hear James' strong, brass voice, the most beautiful voice Sirius has ever hear. James' voice sounded the most beautiful when James told stories or read books—he had the perfect storytelling voice. Sirius just loved listening to that voice; he couldn't wait to start. All he had to do now was pick the book which was his job. And Sirius knew exactly what book he wanted to read grabbing it from the shelf and headed down stairs.

James was waiting for Sirius on the couch. James loved this time of day as much as Sirius, just for different reasons. He loved how Sirius got so excited for this time and how his whole fact lit up, making him even more beautiful. Sirius' smile was the most beautiful thing in the world and need to be seen more often in James' opinion. So James tried to make Sirius' truly simile as often as possible, knowing exactly what would cause that simile. Their reading time being one of those times, which was one of the reasons James loved this time as much as Sirius.

Just then, pounding came announcing the arrival of Sirius with the book. James grin, wondering which book it would be as Sirius stood before James.

"So what is it this time?" James asked, smiling ever so slightly. Sirius just looked so adorable right now, trying to hide the book from James.

"Guess?" Sirius teased. He was going to make James work for it.

James just shacked his head, "Come on, Padfoot, just tell me."

Sirius, giving James big puppy-dog eyes, "Please, Jamie, just guess. It's really easy. I even give you a hint. It's my favorite. You should know that one, Prongs."

And James did. He could helped but to laugh. "The Hobbit? Again?"

"YES! AGAIN! I love it! And I love you reading it." Sirius pouted; he didn't like James laughing at him.

"Oh, Sirius, there is no need to pout. Of course, I read it. Though you do now it by hear. So not talking while I read; I don't care if you know what's going to happen. You got that! Now hand over the book." James held out his hand taking the book from Sirius. "Though it meant be several days before we finish it." James added, not that he minded at all as Sirius' face broke into a grin as he nodded ethasictaly.

James started to read as Sirius snuggled close to him.

"In a hole in the ground lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat—it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort…"

As James' voice washed over Sirius, Sirius snuggled closer to James as James wrapped a arm around Sirius bring him closer. This is what comfort means to Sirius, being close to James, safe in his arms as he read his favorite book. This is comfort thought Sirius as James continued to read. Sirius was happy.

 


End file.
